thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Castor
Leo Castor is a District 0 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. His District partner is Selena Cosmos. "Run? We can't run now! Our friend is in danger and we have to help them!" -Leo Castor Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Leo plans on being humorous and sarcastic, maybe even poking fun at some of the Career tributes. He knows it will put a target on his back, but he knows the Capitol will love it, earning him some extra sponsors. *Alliance(s): Leo will probably ally with some trustworthy tributes, including Selena if she is his District partner. *Bloodbath Strategy: Leo will run forward, only grabbing a few things close to his plate and maybe, if the cost is clear, grab a bow or a sword and then find his allies and get as far away from the bloodbath as possible. *Games Strategy: Leo will stick with his alliance and go somewhere with trees, there will hunt for the group so that if the betrayed him, they would starve because he is their source of food. Towards the end he will ditch his group except Selena and fight to the end. Skills: Leo is pretty strong, and could probably best a Career in wrestling if neither of them had weapons. Leo is well-rounded and is a talented climber, runner, swimmer and fighter, but isn't an all-star in all of them. Leo knows how to set up snares and trace animals, and tributes for that matter, due to his hunting experience. Leo also has a easy-going personality, and can get along with other tributes very easily. Weaknesses: Leo is very compassionate, and leaving an ally behind would be very tough on him, as would killing a nice non-career tribute. Leo will also be hated by the Careers, because they would invite him to join them but he would refuse. Fears: Leo is afraid of explosions ever since his whole family was killed in one. Weapons: After training for years with his father's old sword Leo is a expert with the weapon and could certainly take on any Career. Leo's other weapon is a bow, which he has used to hunt for many years. Appearance: Leo has long, dark brown hair with a lighter streak of brown in the front, usually this hair is down in a loose pnytail. He's on the paler side, like most District 0 tributes, and has chocolate brown eyes. Leo is muscular, and rather toned. Leo is also usually smiling as well and wears darker colored clothing to keep warm. Personality: Leo is kind and caring, often going out of his way to help other people. Leo would never pick on someone, but rather tries to help cheer people up with his kindness and humor. Speaking of humor, Leo is pretty funny and witty, and is talented with coming up with jokes on the spot. Leo is also pretty daring, and is more then wiling to take risks, even if sometimes it would put his allies in danger (Although he would make sure Selena would be safe). Leo is brave and wouldn't if he was fighting off the career pack unless it was 100% certain he would die. Leo easily gets attached to people, and any allies' death would hit him pretty hard, especially if it was his fault. Given this, Leo is also pretty emotionally/mentally strong, and ally deaths or traumatic experiences in the arena would not cause him to kill himself or go insane. History: Leo was born into a happy, peaceful family of a mom, dad and a younger brother. They were on the poorer side of the income scale, and therefore Leo’s dad went hunting and took Leo and his brother with him so he could teach them. His father was a expert with the bow and arrow, and taught Leo how to use it. His father was also worried about his kids being reaped, because his brother had been, and taught them how to use a sword with one he found hidden in the woods. Everything was fine in Leo’s life, he had a loving family, lots of friends and there was always enough food on his plate. But one day, Leo’s father sent him out hunting by himself because his mother and younger brother were sick. While Leo was out, he heard gunfire, and a massive explosion. Leo quickly ran back to his home, only to see it, and nearby houses in flames. Peacekeepers ran about, spewing bullets onto any survivors. As it turned out that area had a large secret rebellion group, and the President decided it would be best to kill everyone there, as the area was poor and no one there had any important jobs. After that Leo moved into the woods, only forced to return to District 0 for supplies and on reaping day. He became good friends with Selena Cosmos and hunted with her family often. Token: Leo will bring his sliver watch given to him by his father before he died, even though Leo has always struggled for food, he vowed never to sell it. Height: 6'0 Extra *A fanfiction with Leo in it can be found here. Trivia *Leo is the second tribute from District 0 to be considered for signature tribute. Category:District 0 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:17 year olds